Walk a Mile in My Shoes
by TheChosenAlpaca
Summary: Gina is sick of being left out when Monica gets all the attention from hot boys and admirers, so Gina decides it's time for a change, she has been practising witchcraft for years now and she attempts to switch places with Monica but it doesn't go to plan. Set inbetween ghost town and bite club but events in both books are not mentioned. Possible spoilers from book 1 to book 10


.Rachel Caine owns everything that I wish I owned (Yep still living with nothing)

**Walk a Mile in My Shoes**

**Chapter 1: Not what I expected**

Gina's POV

I was doing the usual thing, making myself look noticed, one rule in being a hot popular chick like me, Don't screw with the leader, Monica, so I'm wearing cheap knock-offs, but hey, good life, stabbed a few peeps too,_ fun_. Claire came in. Ugh. She had her arm linked with that hot but lame, Shane Collins. What does he see in her? I giggled as Monica said something about the way Claire dressed. They don't know my secret. I've been practising it for a while now. To make me and Monica switch bodies so I'll be the hot important one and Monica will be the insane, dangerous and homicidal one. It was _Simple_.

**Claire's POV**

I hated Common Grounds, but with Shane tightly holding my arm, I could do it. I saw Monica and her nail polish mafia Gina and Jennifer, Gina looked a little distracted but I remembered how crazy she was. I walked up to the counter, Oliver was there today, "The usual?" he asked, politely but I'm not dumb and I knew I couldn't trust myself to sound polite so I just nodded. He turned to Shane and asked "You want anything Shane?" Shane thought about then replied, not polite and kind of blunt "Plain coffee." His glare could have scared the devil never-mind Oliver, but he managed to keep his cool, friendly hippie appearance but his eyes were still cold as ice. I murmured to Shane "There aren't any seats except at Monica's table..." which surprised me, really, Monica usually had boys around her, or admirers. Shane whispered back "We'll just have to suck it up then, Claire." Oliver came over from the back and placed two coffee cups down. "Thanks Oliver." I paid him the usual amount and so did Shane and we sat down at Monica's table.

Monica looked at me like a pile of trash was just dumped at her table. Gina smirked but then changed it to a scowl. "What are you doing here?" Monica asked with an edge. Shane replied sharply and in a scary way "There's nowhere else to sit so shut you're skanky face or I'll shut it for you. And it will _hurt_." Monica closed those perfectly glossy lips as she was about to say something and drank her mocha in silence. I was relieved and I held Shane's free hand under the table until we walked home.

The walk was nice, it was evening (half seven p.m) so it wasn't dark and it was refreshingly chilly. Just round the corner from home Shane made conversation. "Monica wasn't as bitchy as she normally is. That's strange." I rolled my eyes and asked him –maybe a little harsh– "You're going to waste perfectly good kissing time on _Monica?" _I blushed at the first part of what I said but Shane turned round and kissed me, first lightly, a gentle kiss on the lips but I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, first he tasted like sweet and bitter coffee then that passed and it turned into something even sweeter and richer than coffee and I knew that was Shane. His big hands went around my waist and he lifted me up and kissed me even deeper.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Shane pushed me against a half-wall and grabbed me tighter until we both had to stop for air. I was blushing heavily and so was he, I stared at his reddened damp lips and looked up into his eyes and saw him staring into mine, full of love, caring and something else which was probably hope and hunger then he let me down, put his arm around my waist and walked me home.

By the time we got there it was dark, I curled up on the couch, snuggled with Shane. Soon I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in a different house, different room and everything. I found the bathroom, looked in the mirror and just froze.

Gina's POV

I was at home reading through the spell –again– when I finally had it down t read it out "Switch me with her, the one they love, the one they worship, Lure me in to my new fate, but don't make me hesitate." It didn't rhyme very well but I repeated it over, and over and soon I saw sparks flying. I sighed as I looked in my pink mirror, and saw the same old homicidal maniac, I'm not really a maniac but, well I guess I am. I laughed out loud. Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow.

Monica's POV

I remember I got in my silk pyjamas, and under my pink covers. When I woke up I saw Shane holding me, I was glad he finally ditched that freak for someone worth it. Then I realized that I was in the Glass House on the sofa, first I smirked, then said "Hey Shane, you brought me here?" I winked at him. He looked confused then told me "Claire, you feeling ok?" Wait, did he call me _Claire_? I sprung off the couch and ran in-front of a mirror; my mouth parted wide, "Oh my God!" I screeched. Shane ran to my side saying "What's wrong, Claire!?" I got angry, fast and shouted at him, "I'M NOT CLAIRE! I'M MONICA, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" He looked shocked and said in a deadly tone. "What the hell are you playing, Claire? This is _not_ funny!" I frowned at him then slowly said "I don't know. I feel a little weird uh...sweetie?" He gave me a strange look and slowly said "You never ever call me 'sweetie'. What's wrong?" Ugh, I just ruined my only chance with Shane. I said back simply back "Nothing, I already told you, I'm Monica Morrel, most popular and hot girl in Morganville. Something happened. That means that freak is in my body!" Shane looked like he _believed _me. "Right, now get out my girlfriend's body!" He demanded. I knew who could help me! I ran to Gina's house, threw a rock through her window, and then broke her lock. "Gina! It's me, Monica! That freak switched our bodies." Gina laughed – ugh she's a maniac – and said "Oh Monica, _I_ switched your bodies. I was sick of being the homicidal maniac, and you being the pretty, sexy and popular one of the group. I did it wrong and now Claire and you are in each other's bodies. At least now I can be the popular one since you're a freak now and Claire would never join me. Bye Bye now." And with that, she pushed me out the window, I screamed but landed in a pile of leaves. I wailed, and cried until I decided to go home.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" My brother asked me. I was fed up and replied "I just need to talk to Cla- Monica."

Claire walked downstairs looking confused, and I did too because I was looking at _myself_, I took a deep breath and calmly told her "Can I talk to you in private?" Claire was shaking not too visibly and nodded. We headed up to my bedroom and we sat down on the pink sofa.

"Why am I in your body, Monica?" I shook my head softly, she wouldn't believe me. "It's Gina, she got jealous of me, she tried to switch bodies with me but it ended up switching _us_, so now I'm going to have to be _you_." I almost threw up. "Look Monica, you touch Shane, I'll kill you when we get our bodies back! Does Shane know?" Oh yeah, I woke up next to him. A little smirked played across my face, I could tell Shane that I was being stupid before, and I was tired, and that I'm really Claire. Then I'll have Shane. "I know that smirk! I know he knows! I'm going to see him!" She spat at me. I grabbed her arm and shot daggers. "No you're not, Claire." Then she _punched_ me! I went out after her but she was already out of sight. I ran to the Glass house, I saw her banging on the door just as I turned into Lot Street.

**Shane's POV**

I stared at Monica. I remember what Claire told me this morning, that she was Monica. She seemed serious, now her body is here. "Shane, it's Claire, Gina switched mine and Monica's body and now Monica's in my body and I'm in hers. Please believe me." I decided to test her on that so I opened the door and let her enter. "It was so horrible! I was asleep with you on the couch when all of a sudden I woke up and I was in a disgusting pink room. I found the bathroom and saw Monica in my reflection and I-" I raised my palm up to her to silence her and she shut up. Was this really my Claire? "I want to test you. What is your old best friend called?" She looked fed up but she answered without hesitation "She was my best friend, and she's called Elizabeth, we don't talk anymore though." I thought for a moment then realised that Claire- Monica was telling the truth this morning. I awkwardly hugged Mon- Claire and told her "It's really you, Claire Bear." I kissed her cheek and decided to go explain it to Eve.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SKANK DOING IN OUR HOUSE!?" Eve screamed at us. Ah this will be difficult to explain... "Um well, Gina sort of switched Claire and Monica's bodies and now Claire's in Monica's body. We need to fix this." Eve just shrugged and went into the kitchen and come back in with a packet of crisps (chips). I rolled my eyes and looked at Claire; I hated how she was in Monica's horrible body, I just wanted to beat up Gina for what she did. And that's when I decided to find a way to reverse this, no matter what it meant.

End of Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! x3 love you all, chapter 2 will be out 3rd of January, Thursday. Or maybe Wednesday. :P Bye x3

Author's note: I have twitter and facebook, follow me for story updates and I'll soon make a public facebook. Follow me SophiaBlackmore

~HorseyCrazy99 (I had no help from my older sister this time haha) I love all my special readers and please R&R I love you! Hehe xD


End file.
